bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kurono Hayashi
Kurono Hayashi is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13 and 3rd seat of the 2nd division Appearance Tall 6’3” male with jet black hair and silver highlights, he has a very muscular body covered with tribal tattoos every except for kneck and face. His eyes are glowing yellow capable of seeing in the darkest of night. Ever since discovering his new zanpakuto Kurono's shinigami unifor has changed now his face is almost completly covered and he also wears gloves, none of his tattoos are visible the really only thing that can be seen are his yellow eyes. Personality Kurono used to always keep to himself. Especially in the academy he had very few friends. This stems from his family being killed when he was young. But ever since joining Squad 2 Kurono has really become a social person always trying to meet new shinigami and make new friends. Although he has his tendencies to be a jerk but strictly in a joking way. History Kurono grew up in a small tribe in the forrest outside the rukongai district. Here is where Kurono grew up with his Mother, Father, and 2 younger brothers. Until one fateful day when Kurono was only 5 years old, a hollow appeared in his tribe. The hollow looked somewhat of a giant elephant with huge tusks and those haunting glowing purple eyes. As Kurono managed to escape he looked back to see his family killed by the hollow. This led Kurono to grow up fending for himself he would sometimes have to resort to stealing but only ju st enough to stay alive. He would never get caught because he had learned to use the shadows and his speed to his advantage. Finally once Kurono made it in to the Academy he excelled in Hoho and Hakuda. Zanpakutō Yoruno ookami (wolves of the night) Inner World Is a large mountain side illuminated by the moon with a large cave. 2 black katanas about 24inches in length. Both have black hilts and the tsubas are in the shape of howling wolves heads one with purple eyes representing Kage Okami and one with blue eyes representing Yoruinu. Upon on the release command Hauru to shi wo tsume (howl and claw to death) mw two katanas turn in to two pitch black 8 inch trench knives, and my shadow forms a 3 ft radius circle below me. '''Release command: '''Hauru to shi wo tsume (howl and claw to death) This technique takes my shadow from underneath me and condenses it in to a orb of about 1 ft in diameter. I control the orb with my blades which since they are so short I can move very fast. This ability compares my rei to the attacking abilities stat i.e. if a melee attack it compares to the opponents hakuda if a kido based attack based of their sei. If my rei 4 or more points greater -completely block the attack My rei is 3 points greater to even - damage greatly decreased think like a 1/4 of damage My rei is 1 point to 3 points less - damage is about halved If rei is 4 points or more less -attack is unaffected By stabbing one or both of my trench knives in to my shadow the shadow is then absorbed in to one or both of the knives and they appear to have a smoke like substance surrounding them. Then upon punching with the brass knuckle part of the trench knife I can release the shadow from the blades out in concentrated blast has a range of about 10 yards. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei